


Dinner Debate

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Canon ship, Domestic Captain Swan, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Killian tries to sweet talk his way out of making dinner.





	Dinner Debate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Today's theme for the 28 Day Ship It Challenge is The Ship that IS Canon. So I ran a poll in my Facebook group and on my Author page asking which canon pairing I should write. The choices were Olicity from Arrow and Captain Swan from Once Upon A Time. Obviously, you can see which one won!
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeligeRua for this story! I must say that she is a fabulous author and if you all haven't read any of her work you really should! She writes wonderful stories for the Harry Potter fandom. So if you are a fan, go read her work and send her love!
> 
> Title: Dinner Debate  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Captain Swan  
> Summary: Killian tries to sweet talk his way out of making dinner.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this piece and the rest of the pieces that come out of this month! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"It's your turn to make dinner."

"You refused to eat what I made for dinner the last time I cooked."

"That's because it was still raw!"

Killian opened his mouth to respond a second time, but closed it again quickly. He knew she was right, but he wasn't quite ready to admit it just yet. Frowning, he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, I'll give you that. But that doesn't mean that's it's my turn to cook dinner."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. As she opened her eyes again, she lowered her hands to her side and rested them on her hips. "So what does it mean then?"

Furrowing his brow, Killian thought about his next comment carefully. At this point, he was toeing a very fine line and if he said the wrong thing, he would be sleeping on the couch alone. He would much rather be sharing a bed with his lovely wife instead, so word choice was key. "It means that I care too much about your well being to expose you to cooking that has the potential to make you very sick."

Emma tossed her head back with a laugh. "Just admit that you don't know how to use half of the things in the kitchen and this will be so much easier."

"I never said that was the case," Killian huffed, uncrossing his arms to rest his hands on his hips. "I care about your health…" His voice trailed off as he watched her shaking her head. Exhaling sharply, Killian finally hung his head in defeat. "Fine. You win."

A proud smile grew on her face as she closed the space between them. She wrapped her hands around his waist and pressed up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his softly. Lowering herself back down, she placed her head on his shoulder. "I always win."

Rolling his eyes, Killian sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. His hand found purchase in the small of her back as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I think I'm the ultimate winner here, love."

Tipping her head back, Emma looked up at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I've got you," Killian said, leaning down to press his lips against hers softly. As they pulled apart, they shared a smile and relaxed.


End file.
